雷射手槍
Phazer |game3 =FO3 |articles3 =AEP7 laser pistol Protectron's Gaze Smuggler's End Colonel Autumn's laser pistol Colonel Autumn's laser pistol |game4 =FNV |articles4 =AEP7 laser pistol Pew Pew Missing AEP7 laser pistol Compliance Regulator Laser pistol (GRA) |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Laser pistol Good Intentions Old Faithful Prototype UP77 "Limitless Potential" Righteous Authority Wazer Wifle Protectron's Gaze Institute pistol Virgil's rifle |game6 =FOT |articles6 =Wattz 1000 laser pistol |game7 =FOBOS |articles7 =Laser pistol Home-made electric laser pistol |game8 =FOS |articles8 =Laser pistol (rusty, tuned, focused, amplified) Smuggler's End Institute pistol |game9 =VB |articles9 =APOLLO laser pistol Unnamed laser pistol }} Laser pistols are high-tech sidearms that emit a concentrated beam of coherent light, with sufficient wattage to do considerable damage. They can be powered by various power sources, but most models use an internal capacitor, charged by a small energy cell. Apart from pistols, other, more powerful laser weapons exist, like laser rifles and Gatling lasers. Background Several different variants of laser pistols exist, from low-power civilian models to extremely powerful military sidearms. Typically, the main difference is the focusing optics. While civilian models utilize a laser diode, military models employ a photonic focusing chamber and crystal array, which creates a tighter, more destructive beam, although certain modifications (e.g. a magnetic field targeting system) can improve the performance of a civilian model, bringing it on par with military models. Certain models can also be locked down for transport, requiring an arming sequence to make them operable again. 型號 瓦茲1000型 这把瓦茲1000是民用型号，它的输出功率比军用和警用的型号要低，In-game description for the laser pistol in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. [1][2][3]因為其使用雷射二极管代替了军用版本的水晶透镜 。Dialogue files from Fallout 2 - "Pointy end with the laser diode goes toward the enemy. Then pull the trigger." [1][2][3].Citadel terminal entries on the AEP7 laser pistol in Fallout 3. [1] 这把武器在关闭保险之后可以很安全地转运，直到输入解锁序列号把它重新启动。 瓦茲1000 magneto型 瓦茲1000雷射手枪的改进版本，装配在枪上的改进型聚焦装置使得它发射出来的激光束更加集中，穿透力有了显著的改观。In-game description for the Magneto-laser pistol in Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. [1][2] 太阳能聚光器 太阳能聚光器是使用日光作为能量来源的special laser pistol。In-game description for the Solar Scorcher in Fallout 2. [1]暴露在日光下充能完毕之后可以满足六次发射所需，在那之后它就必须重新充能 。 This rare weapon was seen in the armory of Vault 13, prior to the events of Fallout in 2161.Guardian of Forever special encounter in Fallout 2. [1] AEP7型 AEP7型雷射手枪的入役取代了老式的AEP5型手枪，Citadel terminal entry on the AEP7 laser pistol in Fallout 3. [1]相对于后者它有着更大的电池容量、更好的光束寿数型以及更广泛的使用范围，当然，威力自然也比后者高得多。作为一把非常不错的副武器，在东海岸地区钢铁兄弟会和英克雷广泛地把它配发给下属的作战单位。 作为AEP5的后继者，AEP7的水晶聚焦装置经过了重新设计，并且可以手动地调节光束的focusing chamber, and selectable laser focusfocus 、波长、脉冲能量以及重复率。DCTA laser firearms protocol. [1]此外，它比它的前任更加轻巧，因此被认为是一把足以取代10mm手枪的雷射副武器。 然而，虽然得益于美国强大的工业体系，这把手枪得以在短时间内大量地生产出来，但是战争造成的物流体系的混乱使得它们并没有真正地配发到部队手中。 * For the unique versions that appear in Fallout 3, see: Smuggler's End, Colonel Autumn's laser pistol and Protectron's Gaze. * For the modified version that appears in the Fallout 3 Broken Steel add-on, see: Colonel Autumn's laser pistol * For the unique versions that appear in Fallout: New Vegas and its Honest Hearts add-on, see: Pew Pew, missing laser pistol and Compliance Regulator * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see: rusty laser pistol, tuned laser pistol, focused laser pistol, amplified laser pistol * For the unique AEP7 found in Fallout Shelter, see Smuggler's End AER9型 AER9步槍手槍版。 學院手槍 A small energy weapon often used by the Institute and its synths. Home-made electric laser pistol This electric laser weapon only appears in the city of Los and is to be manufactured using technology contained in the Secret Vault. It's equipped by the low ghouls of the cult, Church of the Lost. Electric laser pistol This kind of electric laser weapon only appears in the city of Los and is to be manufactured using technology contained in the Secret Vault. This rare weapon is only found in the Secret Vault and was part of the Secret Vault guards' weaponry. Mentioned and cut content AEP5 laser pistol The AEP5 laser pistol was a military model that was notorious for its problems with overheating. Phazer Phazer是把強大、奇特的雷射武器of unknown origin. 只能在神秘的联邦快递太空梭坠毁地点找到的 , and is a reference to the ''Star Trek'' weapon. APOLLO laser pistol The APOLLO laser pistol is a primary weapon designed and abandoned by Poseidon Energy that science-oriented characters in Van Buren could complete. Unnamed laser pistol An unnamed laser pistol. References en:Laser pistol ru:Лазерный пистолет ja:Laser pistol Category:Weapons Category:武器